


Oh, We Are Not The Same

by Bloodedbeat



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Handholding, Kisses on the Cheek, Kissing, M/M, Romance, smiling because they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodedbeat/pseuds/Bloodedbeat
Summary: Mahiru wonders why thoughts of Kuro made his heart flutter, especially when he mulls over how much different they are from each other.(Formerly titled: We're So Different But Our Feelings Are So Alike)





	Oh, We Are Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ I haven't written a Servamp fanfiction in almost a year, so here you go! 
> 
> I wrote a fanfic similar to this awhile ago but never posted it, so I rewrote it and made it better.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Setting the groceries down onto the table, Mahiru let out a small sigh.

He had just gotten back from grocery shopping. They were running out of food and other supplies, so he decided it was best to go obtain more.

Kuro insisted to be left alone at home. He was against it at first, explaining that he needed help with the bags, but when Kuro told him he'd help him when he returned, he eventually gave in. 

Of course, he sees that's a lie now. Said lazy vampire was curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

The curtains of the living room were opened just enough to shine some form of light through the room, but not enough to actually disturb the Servamp.

Mahiru sighs again. He should've known.

Taking easy strides over to the couch Kuro laid upon, he peeks over to look at him more properly.

The vampire was, surprisingly, sleeping in human form. He found that a bit strange considering he usually sleeps in cat form, but let it slide. It wasn't really all that important. 

Besides, he was a bit more distracted by something else.

Kuro had a smile on his face as he slept. It was quite small, and you would really have to look in order to notice it, but it was still there.

The sight of it made a genuine smile curl on Mahiru's own lips.

The annoyance he felt towards the Servamp dissipated when he saw how comfortable he looked. 

He couldn't help it, really. 

In a weird way, Kuro was the only person he could truly trust. Sure, he had his other friends like Misino that he did trust, but.. 

Kuro was different in a way he couldn't exactly explain. It was like the words couldn't form, like they were too fragile to utter into the air.

Shoving his thoughts to the side, he analyzes the vampire below him.

He barely ever got to do such a thing. It was mainly because Kuro would look embarrassed when he noticed him staring on other days.

Most times he would turn away entirely so he couldn't see his face at all. 

Mahiru didn't want to make the other uncomfortable. He just had a strange urge to really look at the vampire sometimes. To notice things he hasn't before. 

They're going to be together for a long time, after all. He wants to know and see everything he can about Kuro while he still has the chance.

Mahiru's brown orbs scanned the face of the sleeping boy. He looks utterly content, the orange light from the sun glittering on one half of his body.

The sun had just started to set when he returned, and it was on its way to being fully down soon. For now, though, orange and lavender mixed into the sky.

The same colors reflected on Kuro slightly, but he'd have to squint to see it.

Light blue locks of hair were covering most of Kuro's face. The other thing blocking his eyesight, though, was the hoodie the vampire always had up.

Taking a deep breath, he quietly made his way around the couch, making sure not to stir his Servamp. 

When he finally stood properly above Kuro, he leaned over, gently hooking two of his fingers under the boys hood.

He moved slowly, hoping that the movement wouldn't wake the other. It would be pretty embarrassing to be caught like this.

When he moved it back enough, he let go. The rest of the hood fell back slightly on its own. 

Kuro's whole face was in sight now. Nothing to block the sight of it.

Mahiru gulped at the sight.

Without his hood on he looked so.. innocent. Young. Like he wasn't a blood sucking vampire. Like he was still human.

Mahiru was aware that, if Kuro was truly alive and not immortal, that he would be at least a year or two older than him.

He also was acutely aware of the fact that that would mean he died quite young.

His lips down turned at that. Such thoughts made him feel badly when he looked at the boy gently breathing below him.

The vampires chest rose and fell slowly with every breath he took. He was still asleep. He hasn't noticed that the hood wasn't over his head no more.

Clenching his fists at his side, Mahiru continued to stare intently at Kuro's face.

He looked at least eighteen, maybe older. Body wise, his was definitely much different than Mahiru's. it just seemed more mature, especially from the waist up. 

They were so different. He was a vampire, he was a human. He was immortal, Mahiru was not.

But, even if they were different, they still got along well. That's all that matters.

Smiling, he wonders how long Kuro has been alive. What year he died, if he was murdered or simply committed suicide. 

He was curious as to whether or not his Servamp wanted to be saved that day. 

His jaw tightened at the thought, and he looked away. If he kept staring, more thoughts similar to the ones he was thinking now would invade him. 

He didn't want to think about such things.

With one last look at Kuro's relaxed face, he moved towards the curtains.

The sun was basically almost down all the way now. Lavender still shone in the sky, but dark purple and blue were slowly overtaking it.

With care, he swiped the curtains closed, making sure to not make unnecessary loud noises while Kuro was still lying on the couch in that cute way of his. 

.. Wait.

He stilled in place, his hand clenching the fabric of the dark blue curtains. 

Cute? He just thought Kuro, of all people- or vampires, in his case,- was cute.

He felt heat rising on his cheeks, and he fought desperately to hold it back. Now was not the time for such thoughts.

When he was sure he wasn't a blushing mess, he turned around again.

Thankfully, Kuro was still sleeping.

A relieved hum escapes his throat, soft and low. He doubted that the vampire heard it.

He walked back over to the couch, staring at his Servamp once more. 

It was kind of embarrassing looking at him again, considering he just thought he was cute mere moments ago, but he just couldn't help it. 

Kuro was so mysterious in ways he could hardly explain. There was so much about him that he wanted to know, and didn't know. 

He wasn't sure he would ever know everything that he could about the blue haired boy before him.

It made a twinge of melancholy spark to life in his chest. He felt it would be best to ignore such a feeling for now, no matter how much it hurt to think things like that. 

Huffing out a small breath, he carefully moves Kuro's hair out of his face with a delicate finger, tucking it behind his ear when he was done.

A fond and warm smile spreads over his face at the sight of his full content expression. 

He really was quite adorable, he could admit. But he wouldn't tell anyone such a thing. It would be way too humiliating.

With one last brush to his head, he extracts his hand and turns heel, his sight focused on the kitchen.

He still has groceries to put away, he reminds himself.

It seemed like the day wasn't going to be going as planned, though, when he felt thin fingers curl over his wrist and yank him backwards with enough force to send him knocking into the couch.

A startled breathe escapes him when he finally hits the floor directly in front of his Servamp.

Speaking of, said Servamp was the one that yanked him onto the ground.

"K-Kuro!" He finally gasps out in surprise, staring directly at wine red eyes that bore into his own.

It seems he must have woken up Kuro. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

He blamed himself for giving into the urge to tuck his hair out of his face.

"What were you doing?" Kuro asks simply, his voice holding a tired tint to it. His hood was still down, so light blue hair was still completely in sight.

He did fix his bangs back into their properly places again, though.

He decided to act dumb.

"What are YOU doing? Weren't you just sleeping?!" He attempts to tug his wrist out of Kuro's grasp, but to no avail. The others hold wouldn't budge. 

It wasn't that it was a tight grip. It was just slightly uncomfortable to feel his skin touching the skin of the person he just thought was adorable not too long before this moment.

Kuro sighs, as if this is just a chore, before responding with a simple, "You're avoiding the question."

Mahiru fidgets slightly on his place on the ground. His embarrassment was flaring to life again. 

Kuro wasn't going to let this go easily.

"I'm sorry." He says instead of answering. He felt bad for doing that to him when it obviously bothered him. "If you let me go, you can go back to sleep."

Kuro gaze didn't once flinch away from his own, piercing red eyes swallowing him up whole.

Red. The color was always pretty nice to him. But, seeing the color in Kuro's eyes made him appreciate it more.

Eyes widening at the thought, he turned away.

This wasn't good. Staring into his eyes made him realize other things he would just rather ignore.

Those eyes brought so many memories as well. Such as protection and friendship.

Such as love. It didn't matter which form it was in. Mahiru always loved Kuro. 

But now, he was starting to wonder if it was deeper than it was before.

Kuro's grip on his wrist lightened a bit, but he didn't pull away entirely. Instead, he moved closer.

"It's bothersome that you won't answer." The Servamp replied shortly, his expression expertly forced to be blank. Void of all emotion.

Mahiru's cheeks were starting to redden at their close proximity, desperately hoping that the world would swallow him up whole here and now.

Kuro seemed to notice his cheeks though, since his eyes actually widened slightly in surprise.

".. Your face is red."

The brunettes eyes widened in shock. He was hoping that the former wouldn't of noticed that fact, but it seems that he did anyway.

What he didn't expect, though, was the fond smile that curled into Kuro's lips. It was almost unnatural, seeing the other smile. 

He thrived in it though. One of Kuro's rare smiles were directed at him, and he was going to cherish it.

With a gentle tug, Kuro snaps his attention back to him in general.

The vampire used his spare hand to beckon him closer.

Confused, he lifted himself up a bit, stopping when Kuro put his hand up in a stop motion.

In a quick second, Kuro darts for his cheek. Cold but surprisingly soft lips linger there for a moment before retracting.

In his incredulity, he somehow found the strength to wretch his wrist out of Kuro's hold, both of his hands flying to the cheek he kissed.

He could feel his face heating up, and he was absolutely certain he was as red as a tomato. 

"W-what was that?!" He cried out in surprise, his voice cracking near the end. He didn't expect such a simple kiss to the cheek to utterly wreck him.

Kuro, that bastard, has the audacity to smirk at him before answering. "I did what you haven't done for months." He pauses for moment, looking away. "It was a pain."

Mahiru realized that Kuro had the decency to look at least a bit affected, his cheeks slowly turning red.

"S-so that means you-?" He cuts himself off by waving his hand in a weird motion, not sure how to explain it without becoming a blushing fool. 

Kuro leans away from him slightly. "I wouldn't of kissed your cheek if I didn't. That would be too troublesome to deal with." He answers honestly, fiddling with his hoodie with his right hand.

Mahiru beamed at his Servamp, grasping both of his shoulders with his hands. Kuro releases his hold on his hood, his full attention on his eve.

"Does this mean you decided not to be lazy for once..?" Mahiru asked, brown orbs twinkling with amusement. He was expecting Kuro to to respond or smile again if he was lucky, but instead he got something better.

Kuro started laughing. It was mostly just a chuckle that rumbled in the immortals throat. Still, he couldn't help but be entranced by it. 

"Maybe." He finally responds, his lips curling slightly. The smile was still there, though, so his eve counted that as a victory. 

He kisses Kuro's own cheek, smiling against it when he feels the other boys cheeks flare to life much like his own.

To add to it, he grasped the hand that held his wrist not too long before, intertwining his thin fingers with his own.

Kuro's eyes dart down to their hands, but doesn't say anything. He knew he didn't mind it, though. He was likely as embarrassed yet happy as Mahiru, though he's less likely to show it. 

His Servamp might be a lot different than him, but that was okay.

He still loved him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Expect more soon!


End file.
